I'm Sorry
by TheMistressOfMisery
Summary: a young ShadowClan apprentice is tomented before running off to become a Kittypet. soon her tomenter realizes he has feelings for her but is it to late to say "I'm Sorry"?
1. Fallen Shadows

** pt 1 FALLEN SHADOWS**

Bramblepaw opened her pale amber eyes, _today's the day. _she thought. A cold fire blaze within her. _I will make those pathetic fools realize what a mistake they made! _she unsheathed her claws and raked them down the tree's soft brown bark. "Bramblepaw!" Loinclaw's voice. Bramblepaw turned her head. Her golden tabby mentor padded towards her.

"Lizardpaw told me what you said and did." Loinclaw meowed softly. "You know it was wrong right?"

"So what? He told me I was going to be just like my father!" the pale brown tabby snarled.

"That's no reason to shred his ear like that!"

"He deserved it!" Bramblepaw insisted.

"You will be cleaning the elders den for the next moon!" Loinclaw mewed turning away and padding towards camp. A red mist filled Bramblepaw's vision. She raked her claws up and down the tree until her claws screamed in pain. Blood leaked form the tiny nubs.

"Hey _Darkstar!_" a voice sneered. Lizardpaw.

"Leave me alone unless you want your other ear shredded!" Bramblepaw hissed.

"You don't scare me." Lizardpaw growled, "I can do whatever I like with you!"

Bramblepaw shrank against the ground as the fearsome pale brown tom loomed over her. He raised a paw and brought it down hard on her head. Bramblepaw didn't even attempt to fight back.

"Coward!" Lizardpaw laughed as he continued his assault. Afterwards Bramblepaw staggered to her paws her fur matted in her own blood.

"Leave!" Lizardpaw hissed, "Run away! You do not belong here!"

Bramblepaw stared at him, a pleading look in her eyes. A cold burning fire meet her silent plea. She turned and pelted away. Throns snagging her pelt. Cold rain splattered her thin fur cleansing her wounds. She spotted a Twoleg nest. Through she hated Twolegs they were her only hope. She stumble to a door and let out a high-pitched wail. A male Twoleg opened the door. He meowed something that Bramblepaw didn't understand and pick her up. He stroked her head. She purred happily. The Twoleg placed her in a warm nest thingy. She curled up and fell immediately to sleep. Her dreams were haunted by starry cats of StarClan.

"Bramblepaw your place is in the forest!" a starry gray tom meowed. "You destiny is bigger even then the warrior code!"

"Go back! Go back to the forest!"

For three moons Bramblepaw stayed with her Twoleg. One afternoon she sat on her fence grooming herself when she spotted a pale brown tom padding towards her.

"Bramblepaw?" the pale tom asked.

"That's no longer my name. I am Dusty."

"Dusty? Ha! What a dumb name!"

"I haven't the time to talk to you Lizardpaw."

"Its Lizardscar now!" the pale tom boasted puffing out his chest.

"That's great." Dusty mewed without enthusiasm.

"You should come back to ShadowClan." Lizardscar meowed.

"No. I am a kittypet now. My place is no longer in the forest."

"Bram-Dusty I'm sorry for teasing you and running you off. Please come back I-I miss…you."

"Dusty!" a deep voice meowed, "Who ya talkin' to?" A large dark brown cat stepped out of the shadows.

"This is my mate Brokenpelt." Dusty mewed.

"Oh…well goodbye." Lizardscar meowed padded back into the forest. _I'll never forget you…my love. _


	2. Fading Shadows

Dusty sat on her fence. Her eyes focused on a sparrow. She didn't attempt to catch it. Her belly was much to swollen with her unborn kits. Her mate Brokenpelt lay in the sun grooming his pelt. The forest still beckoned to her. Could she really have a destiny bigger than the warrior code and Starclan? She'd have to find out after her kits were born. "What's on your mind?" Brokenpelt asked cocking his head.

"I-I want to go back…to the for-forest." Dusty meowed.

"Why on earth would you want to hunt for every scrap of prey? Battle for every whisker of territory? Claw your was to power? Its insanity!" Brokenpelt mewed.

"well that's the way I lived for over six moons of my life!" Dusty meowed angrily, "You're just a lazy Twoleg plaything!"

"Whoa hold it! I'm not the one who ran from my problems! You're nothing but a coward!"

"Rooowrrrr!" Dusty yowled flinging herself at the large tom. He sidestepped. Too late! The skilled she-cat landed square on Brokenpelt's back, biting and scratching and yowling. Finally she stopped her assault and leapt over the fence. "Good-bye Brokenpelt! Hope your life's filled with regrets!"

As Dusty padded through the forest she felt at home. Her swollen belly brushed the ground.

"Yooooorrrrowww!" a golden tabby yowled leaping in front of her. "State your business kittypet!"

"It's me Dust-Bramblepaw."

"Bramblepaw?" the tabby looked confused. "Bu-but yo-your d-dead!"

"Do I look dead?" Dusty growled.

"Lizardscar will be pleased!" Lionclaw meowed. "He loved you you know."

"H-he di-did?"

Lionclaw nodded, and lead the way to camp.

"Bramblepaw has returned!" He yowled at the top of his voice. Curious gazes met Dusty's.

"Bramblepaw!" a familiar pale brown tom meowed racing to greet her. He pressed his muzzle to her flank.

"I missed you." he mewed softly.

Guys sorry its so short but I haven't the enthusiasm to finish at the moment. Ill work on it after the holidays.


End file.
